villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scarecrow (Arkhamverse)
'''Jonathan Crane' is one of the villains Batman faces in the video game Batman: Arkham Asylum. The doctor was obsessed with human fear, and realized he could gain power if he could control it. He then invented a fear inducing chemical that douses the victim with crippling anxiety before becoming the professional criminal known as the Scarecrow. History Arkham Asylum The first time Batman encounters the Scarecrow is when he entered the Asylum's morgue. However, due to his gas, Batman started to hallucinate. When he entered the morgue, he kept on hearing multiple voices telling him to leave. When he does, Batman was still in the morgue, only this time, Batman comes across three body bags. The first two he opens revealed the corpses of his parents. But when he opened the third one, The Scarecrow jumped out of the bag, causing Batman to collapse in fear. When he woke up, Batman ended up in a different "world". In this world, The Scarecrow is gigantic, and Batman must avoid his gaze while getting to the Batsignal. After Batman managed to reach the Batsignal and gaze on the Scarecrow, The Scarecrow disappears, seemingly defeating him. The second time Batman encounters the Scarecrow is when Batman exits the Mansion. While walking through the hallway, Batman began to relive his parent's death. After which, Batman fights Scarecrow in the same world, and must do the same thing. But now, The Scarecrow summons some skeletons to fight the Batman. After reaching the Batsignal for the second time, Batman managed to fight off the Scarecrow's Fear Toxin. The third time Batman faces the Scarecrow is in the penitentiary, but this time, he hallucinates that the Joker and the other villains are running the asylum and all heroes are executed prisoners. During which Batman gets shot by the Joker and appeared that he had died. But Batman roses from his grave, and arrived in Scarecrow's world. Batman had to do roughly the same thing as he did previously, but when Batman was about shines the light upon Scarecrow, Scarecrow and injects more Fear Toxins inside Batman. After which, Batman must now face the skeletons Scarecrow summons, in order to beat him. After fighting off the Fear Toxins for a third time, Scarecrow questioned what Batman was, and, ran off in fear. He threatens to release the gas in the sewers, but Killer Croc prevents him from doing so. Despite him appearing to be killed by Croc, it's hinted that Crane's still alive. On one of the ending in Arkham Asylum, a crate of TITAN was floating around. Then all of a sudden, one of Scarecrow's arms reemerged out of the water and grabbed the crate, hinting that he escaped Killer Croc's grip somehow. Arkham City Though Scarecrow doesn't appear in Batman: Arkham City, there are brief cameos all through Arkham City. It has also been confirmed that Scarecrow did survive Killer Croc and is alive be decoding a message at the end of the sequel. Profile The Scarecrow also has an entry in the Character Bios. His profile states: Taunted and bullied as a youth, Jonathan Crane vowed to overcome his fears through the study of psychology and biochemistry. Kicked out of his university for experimenting on human subjects, Crane then adopted the identity of the Scarecrow and armed himself with a specialized fear-inducing gas that makes a person’s deepest phobias become frighteningly real. His ongoing criminal reign of terror makes him one of Batman’s most psychologically dangerous foes. Category:Batman Villains Category:Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Cowards Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Masked Villain Category:DC Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Evil Genius Category:Poisoner Category:Charismatic villain Category:Secondary Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mad Scientist Category:Scythemen Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Illusionists Category:Weaklings Category:Clawed Villains Category:Chaotic Evil